


Men who loved dragons too much fanart!!!

by Personaje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Draco Malfoy, Draco is a Dragon, Fanart, I actually like a lot this fanart, M/M, dragon - Freeform, fanart for a fanfic, i got obsessed with a fanfic so I drew The Dorks, my fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/pseuds/Personaje
Summary: Draco Malfoy´s animagus form is a dragon. Harry Potter is his mate.





	Men who loved dragons too much fanart!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencer_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencer_x/gifts), [IDoodleForNoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoodleForNoodles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Men Who Love Dragons Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929642) by [fencer_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencer_x/pseuds/fencer_x), [IDoodleForNoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoodleForNoodles/pseuds/IDoodleForNoodles). 



> I read this fanfic and I had to draw something. This escene never happens in the fic but idk is cute.  
> Thank you, authors, for making this incredible fanfic!!!

Ao3 don't let me put the image so I'll put the link for now

In [tumblr](https://kairenn-n.tumblr.com/post/185121217068/hey-i-just-made-a-fanart-bc-a-got-obsessed-with)

In [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bx3qQ_NgmIL/?igshid=qiqmgxxw28up)

 

 

 

 


End file.
